


After Her Death

by areyoukiddingme



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoukiddingme/pseuds/areyoukiddingme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will he do with himself after Penny dies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Her Death

He saw her echoed in the woman's scared eyes. Feelings that he thought he'd squashed months ago rose to the surface again and he felt like he was going to choke or something. She struggled against his hand and he dropped her, not even looking back as he walked away.

What he didn't know was that she stared avidly back at him, watching the villain who'd shown her compassion.


End file.
